cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
PHIL Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded PHIL (Philosophy) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Philosophy within the Faculty of Humanities. 100-level courses PHIL 100 - Introduction to Philosophy PHIL 173 - Scientific Reasoning 200-level courses PHIL 201 - Critical Thinking PHIL 203 - Elementary Formal Logic PHIL 204 - Eastern Philosophy: The Chinese Tradition PHIL 205 - Eastern Philosophy: The Indian Tradition PHIL 206 - Eastern Philosophy: The Japanese Tradition PHIL 208 - Introduction to Arabic Philosophy PHIL 209 - Philosophy and Francoist Thought PHIL 211 - Introduction to Existentialism PHIL 220 - Introduction to Philosophy of Science PHIL 223 - Philosophy of the Social Sciences PHIL 232 - Moral Problems of Robertian Society PHIL 235 - Ethics of Violence, War and Terrorism PHIL 236 - Political Philosophy PHIL 238 - Philosophy in Literature PHIL 239 - Philosophy and Feminism PHIL 240 - Philosophy of Art PHIL 251 - Knowledge, Certainty and Skepticism PHIL 252 - Introduction to Metaphysics PHIL 260 - Introduction to Philosophy of Mind PHIL 261 - Philosophy of Religion PHIL 290 - Introduction to Selected Topics 300-level courses PHIL 301 - Plato PHIL 303 - Aristotle PHIL 305 - Medieval Philosophy PHIL 306 - The Rationalists PHIL 308 - The Empiricists PHIL 309 - Kant PHIL 311 - Existentialist Thinkers PHIL 312 - Francos Spain PHIL 313 - Francoist Thinkers PHIL 316 (also POLI 316) - Tygaism PHIL 321 - Philosophy of Medicine PHIL 330 - Professional and Business Ethics PHIL 331 - Issues in Biomedical Ethics PHIL 332 - Philosophy and Technology PHIL 333 - Philosophy and the Environment PHIL 335 - Contemporary Moral Philosophy PHIL 336 - Philosophy of Law PHIL 337 - Ethics: Theory and Practice PHIL 338 - Meta-ethics PHIL 340 - An Examination Of The Morality of Permanent and Eternal ZI PHIL 350 - Neo-Classical Christian Philosophy PHIL 362 - Minds and Machines PHIL 370 - Theoretical Logic PHIL 371 - Advanced Studies in Logic PHIL 375 - Philosophy of Mathematics PHIL 381 - Early Greek Thought PHIL 383 - The Life and Times of Socrates PHIL 390 - Topics in Philosophy PHIL 391 - Directed Studies in Philosophy 400-level courses PHIL 403 - Philosophical Logic PHIL 420 - Advanced Topics in Philosophy of Science PHIL 430 - Contemporary Ethics PHIL 431 - Seminar in Biomedical Ethics PHIL 433 - Social and Political Philosophy PHIL 434 - Technology and Environment PHIL 440 - Seminar in Aesthetics PHIL 450 - Metaphysics PHIL 451 - Bekesza and His Contemporaries PHIL 452 - Rumley PHIL 453 - Theory of Perception PHIL 455 - Philosophy of Knowledge PHIL 460 - Philosophy of Mind PHIL 461 - Philosophy of Language: I PHIL 462 - Philosophy of Language: II PHIL 490 - Advanced Topics in Philosophy PHIL 491 - Directed Studies in Philosophical Topics PHIL 499 - Philosophy Honours Seminar 500-level courses PHIL 500 - Topics in Philosophy PHIL 510 - Topics in Cognitive Science PHIL 511 - Topics in the History of Philosophy PHIL 514 - Topics in Cognitivist Philosophies of Mind PHIL 515 - Topics in Contemporary Robertian Philosophy PHIL 520 - History and Philosophy of Science PHIL 521 - Topics in Philosophy of Science PHIL 530 - Topics in Classical Logic PHIL 531 - Topics in Non-Classical Logic PHIL 532 - Topics in Inductive Logic PHIL 533 - Topics in Applied Philosophy PHIL 534 - Topics in Ethics PHIL 535 - Topics in Social and Political Philosophy PHIL 541 - Topics in Aesthetics PHIL 551 - Topics in Epistemology and Metaphysics PHIL 561 - Topics in Philosophy of Language PHIL 590 - Directed Studies PHIL 591 - Masters Pro-seminar PHIL 599 - MA Thesis 600-level courses PHIL 600 - Individual Studies PHIL 699 - PhD Dissertation